Caribe, savvy?
by sullsinger
Summary: Cruzeiro de quinze dias pelo Caribe. Nada de interessante acontece até que Jack...Ops...Capitão Jack Sparrow acaba por tornar a viagem mais interessante.


**Caribe, savvy?**

- Mas que bosta de viagem ... - resmunguei resignada, colocando o chapéu sobre meu rosto.

Férias no Caribe. Aliás, reformulando, cruzeiro de quinze dias pelo Caribe. Verão, céu límpido, brisa fresca, diversas praias e ilhas ... perfeito, não? Bem, até agora, não. Deitada em uma das espreguiçadeiras, eu vivia o ponto mor do tédio.  
>Claro que no primeiro dia é pura agitação. Eu mal conseguia me conter de felicidade, apesar da minha melhor amiga não ter conseguido viajar por compromissos no trabalho. Acomodei as coisas na cabine pequena e rodei os quatro cantos do navio. Sério.<br>Só que depois do terceiro dia ... uff ...  
>Sabe o que é não ter NADA PARA FAZER, trancafiada a céu aberto? E a única saída é ser comida por tubarões?<br>Você me diz: - Que drama! Vai arrumar amigos, ué.  
>Eu lhe respondo: - Eu tentei.<br>Por azar, este é o "Cruzeiro de Família", ou seja, só casais, crianças e velhinhos. Os únicos – poucos - da minha idade estavam compenetrados demais em seus próprios umbigos. O início de amizade que tive foi com a tripulação, que infelizmente tinha que trabalhar, então passava a maior parte do tempo sozinha.  
>Eu não queria ler livros, ouvir música ou tostar no Sol; que posso fazer muito bem em casa. Eu queria DIVERSÃO! Estava indo para o Caribe ou à padaria da esquina?<br>Uma das coisas que me confortavam era a paisagem. O azul do oceano misturado com o azul celeste. Vezes eu conseguia ver montanhas ao longe e alguns golfinhos. Contei dos tubarões? Tá, melhor pular essa parte. A quem interessar possa, aquele era o poente do quarto dia e logo estaríamos em terra firme!  
>Enfim, decidi debruçar no parapeito e olhei na direção oeste. Nuvem preta. Ooooo be-le-za. Chuva para completar!<br>Meia hora depois, trovoadas, relâmpagos e o barulho das ondas quebrando nas extremidades do navio. Tempestade na minha primeira viagem ... vai dizer ...é carma! Eu tremia de medo e tudo parecia meio instável. Levantei da cama e fui cambaleando até a porta da cabine, ouvindo as pessoas andarem apressadas pelo corredor. Temi pelo pior.  
>AI, MEU DEUS, TÁ AFUNDANDO!<br>Colete, bote salva vidas ... o que era preciso mesmo? Sai desesperada e me juntei ao monte de pessoas que iam na direção do convés. Qual é? Aquele navio tão imponente nem era para balançar! Mas daí lembrei do Titanic ( não do filme - sem adição de açúcar, por favor, HAHA! - mas do fato em si) e ... gelei.  
>NÃO QUERO MORRER TÃO JOVEM!<br>Eu me senti em um drama tão grande que estava no meio de uma novela mexicana! Quanto mais eu chegava do lado de fora, mais era empurrada e encochada. Eu daria um murro em cada um se não estivesse em estado de alerta.  
>Do lado de fora a pancada de chuva ainda era forte e logo minha roupa e cabelos estavam molhados. Um relâmpago rompeu o céu e o calafrio do inesperado me consumiu. A tripulação tentava em vão acalmar as pessoas e distribuir os coletes. Vendo todas aquelas pessoas buscando ao menos sobreviver e o navio balançar frenético, chorei.<br>E aconteceu.  
>Fui arremessada com força contra o parapeito e perdi o equilíbrio. Sabe quando as pessoas dizem que a vida passa em flashes antes de morrer? Pois, comigo, não. Meu corpo caiu com velocidade na água a ponto de as costas baterem com violência na superfície e logo me senti puxada para o fundo, acredito que pela pulsão do navio.<br>Nem o melhor mergulhador/nadador conseguiria escapar. Eu me esforçava sem parar, na tentativa de voltar. Tudo em vão. O ar foi acabando ... a visão escurecendo ... meus ouvidos surdos pela pressão ... era o fim? Estava prestes a me render quando um solavanco me puxou para cima. Eu me enverguei com tanta rapidez que a espinha estalou. Desmaiei.  
>Escuro e incólume.<br>O cheiro da maresia me incomodou a tal ponto que espirrei. Abri os olhos e nada vi. Visão embaçada é uma merda. Remexi nos lençóis e um sorriso de alívio apareceu no rosto. Em casa, finalmente! Era só um ... sonho? Ué? Foi então que aspirei um cheiro diferente no travesseiro, sabendo de imediato que não era o meu.  
>Pânico.<br>Pisquei umas trocentas vezes para enxergar melhor e definitivamente aquele "quarto" não era o meu.  
>Pânico ao quadrado.<br>Sentei na cama e reparei o que vestia: somente uma camisa branca, larga o suficiente e grande nos braços a ponto de sumirem as mãos. Masculina, de fato.  
>AI, CARAMBA!<br>Olhei ao redor e aquele lugar era muito ... sei lá ... diferente, acho. Sei que nunca estive ali antes e meu coração pareceu saltar pela boca. Levantei com dificuldade, sentindo as costas doerem. Na verdade, meus olhos ardiam, os ouvidos zuniam e o interior das narinas queimava.  
>Chão de madeira? Paredes de madeira? Banquete para cupins? Ora, ora.<br>Girei a maçaneta devagar e abri a porta; que fez um rangido enorme. Só deu tempo de capturar com visão periférica um vulto e após escutar várias panelas caindo no chão. Meus tímpanos quase estouraram.  
>Em seguida, o barulho ritmado da sola do salto - de alguma bota, creio – descendo as escadas. Mantive a porta aberta, não sei se por estar travada o suficiente para fechá-la ou por querer saber de uma vez por todas onde estava. A figura que desceu era ... estranha.<br>Para esclarecer melhor, a escada terminava a poucos metros da porta do quarto em que estava, por isso dei DE CARA com o homem, que arregalou os olhos e parou de andar, faltando três degraus.  
>Ok, aquela figura eu sabia que já tinha visto em algum lugar, mas o cérebro não colaborava nem a pau. Estreitei os olhos e do nada o homem subiu as escadas igual a um furacão.<br>Po, eu sabia que era feia .. só que nem tanto!  
>Sem pensar duas vezes, subi atrás dele. E ... TADAN! Fiquei cega de novo. A luz do lado de fora era tão intensa que se chocou com meus olhos ardidos e cansados. Levei as mãos ao rosto e esfreguei as pálpebras, respirando rápido também por ter subido as escadas num rompante.<p>

- Gibbs, coloque essa carcaça para trabalhar! - a voz, regada em tom ríspido e inglês carregado, saiu acima da minha cabeça.

Franzi o cenho e pensei ter escutado mal.

- Capitão, a senhorita despertou. - outro homem disse com uma subordinação incrível.

Senhorita? E desde quando alguém ainda me chama de senhorita? Qual é? Ele vive no século 18 ou o quê?  
>Abri os olhos e vi a figura novamente, apontando para ...MIM! Mas não foi exatamente aquilo que captou meu olhar.<br>Estava em um navio.  
>Você diz: - Oh! Que novidade! Mongol, você não estava em um cruzeiro?<br>Eu respondo: - Não é este tipo de navio.  
>Tudo ali era diferente. Quase antigo. E a tripulação era esquisita.<br>Velas? Velas? Velas?  
>Mastro? Mastro?<br>Bandeira PIRATA?  
>MAS QUE PORRA ERA AQUELA?<br>Olhos curiosos e surpresos estavam sobre mim. Tive a quase impressão, além do meu aparente desespero, de que conhecia alguns rostos por ali. Todos ali haviam parado com seus afazeres no convés e praticamente me assistiam como a um programa de reality show.  
>Nenhuma mulher?<br>Oh, God.

- Ah, já era hora. - o mesmo homem de voz mandona e peculiar afirmou, descendo escadas, que só agora percebi estarem acima da minha cabeça.

Vi a traseira das botas descerem firmes na madeira e engoli em seco. O povo ali olhava com tanto temor para o homem que um pavor sobrenatural se apoderou de mim.  
>O sobretudo cobria as costas por completo, sem contar no chapéu gigantesco plantado na cabeça e só pude vê-lo quando virou o vão da escada. Oh ... aquilo estava errado ... MUITO ERRADO! Arregalei os olhos, fazendo ao extremo de beirar o limite do suporte das órbitas, tendo um acesso de tosse incontrolável. Eu conhecia aquele rosto! Na verdade, eu conhecia grande parte daqueles rostos!<br>Piratas!  
>Piratas do Caribe?<br>Puta merda ...  
>... quer dizer que fazia parte do cruzeiro uma encenação?<br>Bufei com raiva e caminhei na direção de alguém igual – igual mesmo, do tipo clone – ao Capitão Barbossa e disparei.

- Mas que merda de serviço é esse? Eu paguei os olhos da cara para cair no mar, quase morrer afogada e ferrar meu corpo inteiro?

O homem pendeu a cabeça para o lado e ficou me encarando por um tempo, sem dizer nada. Um silêncio mortal envolveu aquele navio e senti um calafrio. Seja quem for, aquele cara dava medo igualzinho a personagem. Foi daí que eu reparei ... Piratas do Caribe não é Piratas do Caribe sem ...  
>... e o soar de passos lentos e fortes a descer a escada. O olhar do homem, que pensei quase estar me dando um tiro a qualquer momento, desviou para alguém que estava atrás de mim. Senti um corpo preencher o espaço vazio das minhas costas e o cheiro inconfundível de rum invadiu as narinas. Fechei os olhos por instinto e mal sabia que conseguiria distinguir o rum sem ter a prática de bebê-lo.<p>

- Aye, Barbossa! Levando gritos de uma donzela? - o homem atrás de mim atiçou sarcástico, com tom grave e levemente bêbado.

Todos ali falavam inglês? E que inglês carregado no sotaque, credo!  
>Espera. ESPERA AI! Tudo bem estar à caráter, imitar as atitudes, mas aquela voz ... ah ... aquela voz ... só poderia vir de um exímio reprodutor fônico. Involuntários arrepios percorreram desde os pés até a cabeça. Abri os olhos e rodei a visão pelo local, ainda inebriada pelo cheiro da bebida.<br>Pérola Negra?

- Não sejas estúpido Sparrow, se não meto uma bala no meio dos teus córneos! - "Barbossa" respondeu raivoso.

De repente, fui dar conta de que estava no meio de uma briga.

- Capitão Jack Sparrow! - corrigiu e continuou. - Duvido fazeres isto na frente de tão ... - parou de falar e tive a certeza que me secava por trás. - ... semelhante senhorita.

O clone de Barbossa tirou uma pistola da cintura e prendi a respiração pelo susto. Ok, ele não iria me matar, pois ainda nem tinha completado de pagar as prestações da viagem, mas porra! NUNCA MAIS contratarei essa agência!

- Que modos são esses de tratar uma visita à bordo? - o tom do "Capitão Jack Sparrow" era de pesar.

Vi Barbossa bufar e guardar a arma, dando as costas e dizendo entredentes:

- Mulheres dão azar, sabes bem.

Conforme Barbossa andava, os tripulantes voltavam a trabalhar, mas ainda pregando os olhos em mim.

- Só falas português, love? - "Capitão" sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Ui! Tá, respira!  
>Fiz praticamente uma preparação psicológica para virar e ver finalmente o imitador de Jack ... ops .. perdão ... Capitão Jack Sparrow.<br>E ...  
>... WOW!<br>Eu não sei que expressão fiz no momento em que o vi pela primeira vez, mas "Capitão Jack Sparrow" fez uma careta tão divertida de surpresa que não tive dúvidas. Ou era ele ou ...  
>... o QUÊ?<p>

- Johnny Depp! - eu gritei tão alto que quase o deixei surdo.

Nem tinha mais coordenação dos meus reflexos, mas tenho certeza que fiz uma cara de fã maníaca/assustadora (pior do que as garotinhas que têm colapso pelo Justin Bieber). Ele deu um passo para trás, franziu o cenho, entortou os lábios e nada disse.

- Pode me dar um autógrafo? - a voz saiu meio falha, acredito que pelo berro da anterior.

O lado consciente do cérebro alertava em letras neon: PARA!  
>Eu estava babando?<br>O terror na face do "Capitão" era evidente. Só faltava ele sair correndo ou me lançar da prancha, a ser servida como comida de tubarões.  
>E que merda! Como pedir autógrafo se não tinha nem papel e muito menos caneta?<br>Aliás, deveria ter desconfiado que se todos ali falavam inglês, as minhas frases também deveriam ser em inglês, certo? Claaaaro que não! Por quê? Porque eu continuava a falar em português!  
>Oh Deus, eu não queria ficar retardada assim ...<br>... mas ... qual é? Dá um desconto! É O JOHNNY DEPP! Tem noção?  
>Soltei o ar que havia prendido – não sei como – em um suspiro esquisito. Não era eu, definitivamente. Um sorriso de esperança brotou dos meus lábios e amenizei a expressão by " garotinha possuída de 'O Exorcista'"®, notando que ele ficou mais relaxado.<p>

- Qual o teu nome, love? - ele questionou com um sorriso ladino, me olhando dos pés à cabeça.  
>- Susan. - respondi monossilábica.<br>- Ah, então entendes inglês. - abriu mais o sorriso e pude ver seus dentes de ouro. - Meu nome é Capitão Jack Sparrow, savvy? - ergueu uma das mãos ao ar, girando-a rapidamente, acho que para dar mais efeito a personagem. Foi quando ele percorreu meu corpo com o olhar novamente.

Mas o que ele tanto olha? Eu ...  
>...oh man ...<br>... WTF!  
>E dai percebi que ainda vestia a camisa branca. Repetindo: somente a camisa branca.<br>Uma queimação avassaladora de vergonha me impactou e as bochechas arderam tanto que pensei que iriam explodir! Fiquei estática.

_A primeira vez em que encontrei Johnny Deep, eu estava semi nua, com uma camisa masculina que tinha quase certeza que era dele._

Se eu colocasse essa frase em qualquer outro contexto, seria digna de filme pornô.

- Bem vinda ao meu navio, o Pérola Negra. - abriu os braços e inclinou o corpo em algum tipo de reverência; como se não tivesse notado meu estado de puro desconforto com a situação.  
>- Eu quero ... roupas? - a voz saiu mais fina que o meu normal.<p>

Agora eu parecia ter o vocabulário do Tarzan! Se estivéssemos em terra, já teria cavado um buraco e me escondido.

- Roupas? - desceu os olhos para o decote não intencional na camisa que eu vestia e fez um som com a garganta que não consegui distinguir. - Suas roupas? - subiu a visão como se tivesse um estalo, abrindo as pálpebras pintadas com o característico delineador preto. - Por certo! Suas roupas! - ele exclamou, levando os braços ao ar e gritando para que Gibbs as trouxesse.

Rapidamente o imediato obedeceu, trazendo as roupas que vestia antes de saltar do cruzeiro e entregando-as nas mãos de Johnny/Jack/Capitão, que fez uma careta ao verificar o tecido e o tipo de roupa. Recebi um olhar de Gibbs que senti vontade de socá-lo.

- Não achei prudente a senhorita ficar com as roupas molhadas. - ele afirmou, andando na minha direção e estendendo as mãos com as vestes.  
>- Molhadas? - inquiri sem entender, pegando-as.<br>- É assim que elas ficam depois de caíres no mar, por certo?

Oi?

- Ah ... - saiu meio que uma confirmação. - ... então...  
>- Se tivesses passado mais tempo na água, talvez não conseguiria tê-la salvado, senhorita Susan. - ele me interrompeu, cruzando os braços e dizendo a frase em um tom sério.<p>

Fiquei muda.  
>Ele fez um som com a boca e avançou mais.<p>

- Ora, acredito que tu necessites de privacidade. - sorriu malicioso e pegou minha mão direita, dando um leve beijo entre o punho.

Estremeci.

- Podes acomodar-te na cabine, não iremos perturbá-la. Se quiseres algo de comer ou beber, fiques à vontade em ordenar. - girou nos próprios calcanhares e subiu a escada.

Fiquei parada ali uns dez segundos depois que ele sumiu do meu campo de visão e fui na direção do quarto em que estava, igual a um robô.  
>Confesso que não sei por quanto tempo estive "fora do ar". De repente, acordei do transe, com minhas roupas já postas e corri para o convés.<br>Céus!  
>De quem era a camisa, afinal? Quem me trocou? Quem me viu nua? Por quanto tempo estava ali? Qual continuação do filme eu estaria fazendo parte? Trombei com Pintel na subida, que me olhou assustado.<p>

- Onde está o Johnny? - eu perguntei de forma ameaçadora.  
>- Quem? - ele questionou mais que respondeu.<p>

Ok, ele queria seguir a cena? Vamos lá.

- Jack. - disse seca.  
>- O Capitão está recolhido na cabine. - o mesmo medo na voz que notei em Gibbs.<br>- Mostre onde fica! - ordenei e ele obedeceu.

A noite pairava sobre nós e assim não consegui notar as nuvens carregadas. Paramos na porta da cabine e lancei-lhe uma mirada inquisidora:

- Como consegue nunca sair da personagem?  
>- Parso ... o quê? - franziu o cenho e passou inocência.<p>

Esses atores são realmente bons.  
>E, afinal, cadê o diretor, câmeras, contra regras e maquiadores?<br>Bufei, já perdendo o pouco de paciência que me restava, batendo na porta.

- Love. - o sorriso dourado bem receptivo atendeu. - Já despertastes? - dando uma boa olhada em minhas roupas, tão diferentes dos demais. Ou será que ele estava me secando?  
>- Johnny, isso não tem graça. - é isso mesmo? Estou dando uma bronca em um astro de Hollywood?<br>- Do que me chamastes? - ele fez uma cara de nojo, que se eu não estivesse tão brava, iria rir descontroladamente.  
>- Johnny! - o nome saiu mais como repreensão do que como resposta.<br>- Querida ... - ergueu o dedo indicador da mão direita, em seu gesto peculiar. - ... meu nome é Capitão Jack Sparrow.  
>- Não tem mais graça. - murmurei, sentindo-me em pleno cinema 4D.<br>- Love ... - desta vez, ergueu todos os dedos da mão direita e passou a limpar as unhas. Descaso total. - ... eu realmente não ...  
>- NÃO TEM GRAÇA! CHEGA!<p>

Notando que Pintel assistia à cena atentamente e o resto da tripulação parou os afazeres para dar atenção ao meu berro, "Capitão" puxou-me pelo braço para dentro da cabine. Pressionou o corpo contra o meu e bati com as costas na porta.

- O que pensas estar fazendo? - ele questionava aterrorizado.  
>- Hã?<p>

Uma trovoada retumbou perto do navio e a avalanche de recordações veio à mente. Eu fui parar ali por uma tempestade. Será que iria embora também através dela?

- Não respondestes a minha pergunta. - ele fez maior pressão e eu morreria ali, de felicidade, se fosse preciso.  
>- J ... - mal comecei a frase, assim a terminei.<p>

Caímos no chão da cabine, devido à instabilidade do navio. A posição era um tanto favorável, visto que fiquei por cima.  
>Ah, quer saber?<br>Pouco me importava, agora, raciocinar! Estou com Johnny Depp, ou o que quer que ele diga que seja, abaixo de mim, totalmente à minha mercê e dando um sorriso convidativo.  
>Abaixei o tronco e o beijei.<br>É, isso mesmo.  
>Beijei.<br>Os lábios dele estavam um pouco secos – creio que pela excessiva exposição à maresia - , mas isso não foi problema algum. Passei a língua para molhá-los e ouvi um gemido dele, logo colocando uma das mãos em minha nuca e aprofundando o beijo de forma assustadora.  
>Aquele homem, sim, sabia o que fazer para deixar qualquer mulher em estado de necessidade por ... er ... coisas ... inapropriadas ...<br>O navio continuava a sacolejar e eu não dando a mínima. Ter a outra mão daquele mestre passeando pela minha perna tirava toda a concentração do mundo exterior àquela cabine.  
>Pude provar o gosto do rum; a habilidade dele com a língua, dentes e lábios ...<br>Separamos as bocas, com a respiração pesada. Johnny/Jack/Capitão abriu os olhos e fez uma expressão divertida, dizendo em um tom grave de excitação.

- Aye, love.

Não consegui me conter e sorri.

- Onde está aquele maldito Jack Sparrow? - "Barbossa" vociferava perto da cabine.

Não deu tempo de reagir. Johnny/Jack/Capitão impulsionou o corpo e em um movimento certeiro, me pôs sob ele. Eu, sem ter como me apoiar, por reflexo, segurei no sobretudo, mais precisamente na área dos bolsos e algo rolou e caiu na palma de minha mão.  
>Ouvi um estalo e desmaiei.<br>Escuro e incólume novamente.

- Oh, graças a Deus, ela está bem! - uma senhora suspirou aliviada.

Acordei sobressaltada e vi duas senhoras ao redor da minha cama. Minha cama! Como assim estava de volta ao cruzeiro? Elas me explicaram que a tempestade logo passou e que fui resgatada no convés, completamente desacordada.  
>Ah ... entendi.<br>Não, mentira. Não entendi bosta nenhuma! E creio que você, caro(a) leitor(a), também não. Que seja, levantei da cama ainda um pouco zonza e com as mesmas sensações de quando acordei no Pérola Negra. Se é que acordei lá ...  
>Caminhei a passos lentos até o convés e um aperto no coração me fez sentar na espreguiçadeira. Tão logo deixei o corpo deslizar e acabei por deitar. Olhei as estrelas, reluzentes no céu azul marinho, quase negro, e suspirei. Eu poderia jurar ainda sentir o gosto de rum na boca. Senti uma coceira na perna direita e levei a mão até lá.<br>Só que no meio do caminho ...  
>... oh! Wait!<br>Um volume no meu bolso direito me fez saltar de susto. Enfiei a mão e retirei um objeto bastante peculiar, parecido com uma bússola.  
>Ah, tá.<br>ESPERA!  
>Levantei em um pulo e a abri.<br>Desregulada!  
>O coração acelerou de tal forma que se fosse um motor, ganharia a Fórmula 1.<br>Engoli em seco, esperei o ponteiro acertar e claro: não apontava para o norte.  
>Apertei o objeto contra o peito e uma alegria imensa tomou conta do meu ser. Somente uma palavra ecoava em mente:<p>

- LESTE.

_Diga-me o que você mais deseja. _


End file.
